UWF
The United World Federation is a Meritocratic Feudal Oligarchy composed of 3 affiliated groups, (Mobile Bloxxers, Roblox Grand Republic Military, and the United States Colonial Marine Corps) 3 allied groups (The Irellus Empire, Stargate Command and the WIJ Alliance) and 5 Protectorates (United Military of the Orbital Alliance, United Nations Space Command, The Commonwealth of Vezlar, the Cascan Federation, and the 303 Defense Battalion). Affiliate leaders of the UWF are given Oligarch status and are in command of executive decisions on behalf of the alliances. Allies of the UWF are groups in good relations with the UWF but aren't usually given command or the privileges awarded to affiliates. Protectorates are groups annexed by the UWF or are too small to be given allied status. They are usually start up groups or, in UMOAs case, groups in need of revival after conflict. MB The first group, this is the first group to join the UWF as it was founded on 3/20/2013 MB is what the wiki is about, created in 3/3/09 by Wordsarecool. IE irellus empire, the 2nd ally to join Uwf created in 2012 by EmpororKD (Kdwag88) IE is a strong UWF affiliate, most of the time IE and MB host joint trainings, they are the backbones of the UWF and IE actully shows a form of monumentalism, a form developed by horatio himself in the days of the first capital. IE Is now disbanded from the 8th of January RGR/M Originally the 3rd to join after the elite-wing war, the Roblox Grand Republic/ Military. After misunderstandings in mid-2014, the RGR/M were to leave the UWF, but remained with close ties to many UWF members. The RGR/M rejoined the UWF on the 3rd of January 2015. (Federal Protectorate) UMOA the 4th to join, UMOA betrayed the UWF after epicmon999 took place of Theunified, since iloldtoday tried to get revenge on us, they might be returning since Epicmon999 has since become neutral, thus ending any conflict between the UWF and UMOA. after Epic surrendered to The UWF after a bloodbath on 3-2-15, he eventually gave the group to the grand potentiate to the federation ending all hostilities USCMC 5th ally to join, this group is cravitus's main group USCMC is based off the AILEN movie series and is owned by Cravitus, a famous weapons builder in MB and eventually the UWF SGC last ally to join, its fairly new and is very loyal to UWF, they are owned and commanded by Ancientblue and their base SGC v4 is a base that is soon to be replaced by V5, their base is one of the bigger bases of the UWF but is soon to be outstripped of that title with the new haven archipelago that is under construction The Commonwealth of Vezlar One of the newer members of the UWF, The Commonwealth of Vezlar has gained Protectorate status within the UWF after its falling out with the Pact of the Unrepentant (A trio alliance between Vezlar, the Blitzkrieg Pirates and STAMP). Vezlar is a Constitutional Monarchy under Emperor NicklasSanteras. United Nations Space Command The United Nations Space command (UNSC) run by BlackoutAce had a shaky relationship with the UWF at first, but are now a Fully fledged member The Covenant of Karathina One of the newer Members of the UWF, KTA have a doctorine of quality over quantity, making them incredibly skilled KTA is currently undergoing a merge with another UWF group Category:Technology